


Real Fire

by Exposedma



Series: Promtapalooza [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, smoking elfroot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exposedma/pseuds/Exposedma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date on the roof, with some cookies and elfroot in a pipe.  Lavellan and Sera couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Fire

Tap tap tap, their heels banged out a rhythm against the stone battlements. Crumbs fell towards the ground, and fine tendrils of smoke curled up towards the clouds. Sera inhaled from the intricately carved pipe, it was shaped like a dragon, and held the smoke in her lungs for as long as she could before blowing it out. She chased the acrid taste from her mouth with the bite of a cookie. 

“Nope, they’re still terrible. Even with the elfroot.” She took another bite, grimacing. 

“You’re just picky, I don’t know what your cookie expectations are, but this is our best batch!” Ariana, argued, taking the pipe while precariously balancing her cookie on her lap. She snapped her fingers and a tiny flame danced on her thumb, she relit the dried and charred elfroot, taking the released smoke through the pipe Bull had gifted her in celebration of their sixth dragon kill.

Sera stuck her tongue out, “that’s cheating, using your magic, can’t light a pipe up with magic fire, need to use real fire. It tastes better that way. That’s why the cookies taste rotten, cheater.” 

“Hey, are you saying my fire tastes bad? Rude.” Ariana handed the pipe back to Sera, giving an indignant huff, smoke curing out of her nostrils. She pointedly did not offer the waiting red Jenny another cookie. 

“Magic fire, you’re fire is magic, ergo nasty burning elfroot. Now give me another shite cookie.” Sera leaned forward trying to crowd Ariana enough that should would simply give in, but the Dalish were nimble creatures. But the further Sera pushed, the further Ariana leaned, until she was nearly laying on top of her, both of them giggling. Ariana reached her free hand and found Sera’s ribs and started tickling, giggles turned into trilling laughter and short controlled convulsions in an effort to keep her balance on the edge of the roof. High pitched begs to stop it, where breathlessly cried between bouts of laughter.

“Take it back! My fire tastes just fine.” Ariana shifted her hand towards her hip, digging her thumb just so, knowing Sera wasn’t far from breaking. 

“It’s….Awful….” Sera gasped between breathes.

Ariana stopped, she was close to losing her precarious balance, and decided to try a different approach. She tilted her head up and kissed Sera, catching her lips when she tried to move away; sitting up with her lover. When they were both upright she quickly put the cookies aside and captured Sera’s face, deepening the kiss, Sera’s tongue slipped past chapped lips to rub against hers. Ariana felt Sera grip her tunic, twisting the cotton in her fine fingers, the taste of acrid elfroot and sugar cookies spiced their usual taste. Air blew hard and fast through their noses as the kiss became more intense, until it wasn’t enough to fill their lungs anymore, Sera pushed that much harder, sucking on her tongue, eliciting a quiet moan from Ariana.  
When they broke apart they were breathless and flushed. Ariana dazed, already missing the press of her lips.

“but, this fire tastes the best, not magic fire, real fire. Told you.” Sera spoke in a low voice, intent written all over her face, from the way her fingers gripped Ariana’s tunic, to the way her teeth worried her lower lip. 

“We’re not even talking about the same fire anymore, Sera.” She leaned over and bumped the other blonde’s forehead, watching how the two shades of hair mingled together, like shades of sunlight. 

“Wow, you catch on quick.” Sera nuzzled the inquisitor’s nose.

They sat together, their heels had stopped tapping against the battlement, still but for their breathing, content to share the same air. Their nerves were alive, in part from the elfroot, but it wasn’t elfroot that prompted the words from Ariana’s lips, it was everything else.

“Marry me, Sera.” And for a moment she wanted to eat her words but there was no denying the truth behind her desire. She had loved Solas passionately, but there had always been an uncertainty with him. The love between her and Sera was so honest, and comfortable, even with their differences. 

Sera giggled, low and tremulous, “you’re a loony.” 

“So are you.” 

“You’re not going to take it back, yeah? You really want to marry me? Because yes, I do…want to marry you.” Sera pulled back enough to really look her in the eyes. 

Ariana kissed her, kissed away the doubt, poured her soul into her kiss, because she did mean it, it had been a thought, stray and wild that had flit into her mind, but there was nothing in the world she wanted more. 

“I love you Sera, of course I mean it.” Sera’s face split into a grin, and her laughter renewed, bouncing where she sat, eyes bright with a joy Ariana had never seen before. 

“Can we get married the Dalish way, naked under a full moon!” started, her voice growing louder as she schemed, “Can you imagine Cassandra in nothing but her big hat…Or Bull, or Cullen” Her laughter carried across the courtyard, and Ariana laughed until tears streamed down her face. She would let Sera know later that a Dalish handfasting ceremony didn’t involve any naked rituals, however, knowing her fiancée, she would make sure Cullen had a spare pair of clothing on the day of, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a little too much liquor and my friends being amazing. no editing, inebriated fluff.


End file.
